


Confidence is Key

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [21]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Incest, Jealousy, Massage, Suspicions, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard





	Confidence is Key

Thallium was beginning to worry. Polonium wasn't usually this late for dinner even though she always had an after work appointment on Wednesdays. She apparently goes to see Vanadium for a "massage", which was deeply worrying for Thallium; she had heard about some of the other places that use the term "masseuse" to cover up the fact that it's actually closer to a brothel than a spa. Thallium began to pace in front of the window as she watched for Polonium's car.

Thallium had heard rumors about Vanadium but didn't want to assume that Polonium was seeing someone else, though the fact that she went to see Vanadium was kept a secret was rather suspicious. However every time she would come home practically glowing made Thallium more suspicious and today was no different from any other Wednesday. So she resolved to make an appointment with Vanadium to see what's actually going on; which was surprisingly easy. The next Tuesday Thallium threw on her usual attire and went to her appointment before Polonium got home (after fixing up a quick dinner in case Polonium got back first).

Thallium arrived early and was greeted with a form to fill out involving medical history and areas of tension. The waiting room was rather small apparently because there weren't many massage therapists (a term which helped ease Thallium's anxiety) and it didn't seem strange that she requested Vanadium by name when she made the appointment. After filling out the one page form she was directed to a shower and told to make sure to wash areas that are prone to becoming sweaty.

After drying off completely and redressing Thallium made her way back to the waiting room and found Vanadium leaning on the desk, chatting with the receptionist. Upon reentry Vanadium looked up at Thallium with an expression that could be described as pleasantly surprised. "Heya, are you Thallium?" She asked.

"Yes." Thallium responded, trying to act unassuming.

"C'mon, you've got a slice of heaven to experience." Vanadium informed her as she walked past Thallium and lead the way to a room.

Thallium was feeling conflicted as she followed Vanadium; she was wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and walking around barefoot which didn't scream "happy ending" but she also seemed very flirty and open. Only a few feet away from the waiting room she opened a door and gestured for her to enter; many red flags went off as Thallium entered the room. She was immediately suspicious of the low lighting, massage oils, the low music, and the two bars above the massage table that she could imagine too many lewd uses for.

Still standing at the door Vanadium informed her of a few vital things: "Undress to your comfort level but keep in mind that we don't use draping here, after that lay face down on the table. Any questions before I leave you to it?" She asked in a surprisingly professional manner.

"What's draping?" Thallium asked out of curiously.

"In some countries it's mandatory to cover parts of the body with cloth however there's no law like that here."

"Oh..." Thallium replied suddenly not liking where this was heading.

"I suggest being completely nude to get the most out of the massage but remember that your comfort takes priority. If it makes you feel better you can keep all of your clothes on and I'll just work around it."

Thallium gave her a nod before Vanadium walked into the hallway and closed the door. Thallium was alone and beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea; she decided to strip down completely as to seem open enough to the prospect of a "happy ending" that it might be offered. As she lay down on the heated table she began to ponder a key flaw in her plan: even if Vanadium did offer that kind of service how would she be able to tell if Polonium partook in it?

Thallium kicked herself for not thinking that far ahead and then began to wonder if Polonium would believe that she refused it if Vanadium did offer. A knock on the door brought Thallium back to her current situation as Vanadium asked whether or not she was ready. After Thallium confirmed that she was Vanadium entered the room; her demeanor completely different from when she had given Thallium the information. Vanadium had enough air in her stride to float away and seemed to glow as she approached Thallium.

Vanadium turned around to the table behind her and appeared to be deciding on which to use. After picking up a bottle, pouring some of the oil into her left hand, putting the bottle back, and rubbing her hands together; she got to work. She quickly spread the oil on Thallium and then began to rub her shoulders. "Don't hesitate to let me know if I'm hurting you." Vanadium warned her as she began to gently work the muscles under the shoulders. This was Thallium's first time getting a massage from somebody else and so at first she confused shock with pain, a situation that was quickly remedied as soon as she took a breath.

"Oh my god, I can see why you're so highly praised." Thallium admitted as the tension she didn't even know she had in her shoulders melted away.

"Everyone tells me I'm very good with my hands." She replied.

Thallium wasn't sure if the innuendo was intentional or not, as Vanadium seemed to be a pathological flirt. "You're Polonium's niece aren't you?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" Thallium barely managed to respond.

"I've heard a bit about you, plus legs seem to run in your family." Whether or not the pun was intended wasn't expressed by Vanadium.

"Although I'm pretty sure Polonium got whatever boob was meant for mom and me."

"Boobs aren't everything; besides as nice as they are, they wreak havoc on her back."

After a few more minutes of shoulder rubbing she moved down to the small of her back; causing Thallium's eyelids to flutter slightly. "What did you hear about me?" She asked as Vanadium worked the knots that she found.

"Just that you're a sweet girl and that you're studying under Arsenic."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

An undetermined amount of time passed before Thallium remembered that she wanted information or maybe advice on how to keep Polonium. "I've heard you give good relationship advice." She relayed.

"Does that mean your taken?" Vanadium asked, apparently unaware of her romantic relationship with Polonium.

"Yeah."

"What's she like?" She asked curiosity piqued.

"She appears aloof but she tends to go a little wild whenever given the chance, and she's really sweet in ways people usually overlook." Thallium sounded as if she were exaggerating as she described her lover: although I guarantee she meant every word of what she said.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her."

"That's a secret, although I doubt you know her." Thallium lied. Whether or not she was convincing is up to debate.

"Is she hot or is she cute?" Vanadium asked.

"She's more hot than cute I guess. She's built like somebody strategically attached random objects to a street lamp." Thallium admitted as she thought about Polonium and noticed that her personality made it difficult to be as "cute" as some other girls.

"Wow really, How old is she?" Vanadium asked, apparently surprised by the figure Thallium put in her mind.

"She's much older than me." Thallium replied; remembering to keep it vague.

"Ah, an older woman... I see. Confidence is very important to holding her attention, but you also need to try to pamper her without becoming overbearing. Although from what you told me she seems very attached to you so I wouldn't be too worried about losing her unless you're awful to her. However you must remember that more often than not these relationships don't end well, be prepared just in case."

At that Thallium began to wonder if Vanadium had caught on to her. Near the end of the hour and a half session Thallium learned that the bars she found so suspicious were just for Vanadium to hold onto while she used her feet to work the much deeper tissue. By the end of the session Thallium's entire body had been worked over: she would have only been slightly surprised Vanadium was using her skills to implant hypnotic suggestions into people's minds and turn them into sleeper agents; possibly for some scheme to take over the universe or whatever. "Alright I'm going to leave now and let you get dressed, but remember to get up slowly or you might fall over."

Thallium waited until she heard the door close to even begin thinking about moving from her spot. She took Vanadium's advice and eventually got dressed. She waited a few moments for Vanadium to knock; when the knock came she informed the person at the door that she was dressed. Vanadium walked in and handed her a small plastic cup full of water. "Whenever you get home be sure to drink plenty of water and try to take it easy for an hour or so."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem, hope to see you again soon." Vanadium cheerfully replied just before departing.

Thallium was soon outside and calling a taxi. It didn't take quite as long as she had imagined. She was soon at her door and unlocking it. Upon entry she dropped her purse on the ground after locking the door. "Thallium is that you?" Polonium called from the living room.

Thallium groaned a response as she walked through the threshold into the living room. She trudged over to the couch and laid down, setting her head right next to Polonium's thigh. Polonium closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table she was resting her feet on. Polonium gently shook Thallium's shoulder and offered her lap to rest her head on. Thallium mumbled a thanks as she moved her head from the cushion to Polonium's lap, adjusting her position accordingly. As Polonium stroked her hair Thallium came to the conclusion that no massage Vanadium could offer would make her feel as good as she felt at that moment.

A couple hours later an explosion woke Thallium up with a start. Polonium quickly paused the movie and apologized for waking her. As Thallium sat up straight and stretched Polonium began prodding her with questions. "Are you okay? You've never come home that exhausted before."

"I'm fine, I wasn't exhausted." She responded.

"You weren't exhausted?"

"No, I went and got a massage." Thallium answered without thinking about what questions would inevitably follow.

"You went to see Vanadium didn't you?" Asked in a way that almost seemed rhetorical.

"Yes."

"Because of the rumors?"

"Yes."

At this point Thallium was in too deep to back out. "I was worried that you might have found someone else but didn't want to hurt me." She explained.  
"So you were worried that Vanadium gave out special treatment to her clients?"

"Yes."

"So you decided to go undercover instead of asking me?"

"I didn't think you would tell me since you kept the fact that you saw her a secret."

Polonium let out a sigh. "I felt like if I told you that I was going to see her weekly: I wouldn't seem strong enough to be relied on for support if something were to happen." She admitted.

A long pause hung between them like a sloth: refusing to budge. "I won't go see her if she worries you that much. I'm sure I could find an alternative." Polonium offered; hoping to bring Thallium some piece of mind.

"It's okay, I trust Vanadium now and I wish I had trusted you more." Those moments when Vanadium would shift into a completely different person to be professional convinced Thallium that the rumors were false.

Then Polonium grabbed Thallium and gave her a hug that expressed that she was more relieved than Thallium had been.


End file.
